1. Technical Field
Embodiments generally relate to power management in mobile platforms. More particularly, embodiments relate to situation aware sensor power management in mobile platforms.
2. Discussion
Modern mobile devices may be equipped with various sensors, such as accelerometers, digital compasses, and ambient light sensors, in order to provide a rich user experience. Many mobile applications and services may heavily rely on information obtained from such built-in mobile sensors. For example, location-based applications may need frequent location estimate updates from location sensors in order to provide accurate results to the user. Frequent or continuous sensing, however, without regard to power implications may incur considerable energy consumption and shorten the battery life, negating the potential benefits of robust sensor information.